


Unauthorized Training Exercise

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: May Barton and Romanoff are the bane of Fury's existence but also his favourites, Paintball, Prankster May, Pre-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff have a very unique idea about what they can do at the Triskelion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unauthorized Training Exercise

Just a little something I wrote, hope you like. I don’t own anything.

 

* * *

 

Not for the first time and certainly not the last the angry voice of Director Fury saying,

“May, Barton, Romanoff, my office.”

Has echoed through the halls of the Triskelion, making every level five agent and below very happy that they aren’t in those shoes S.H.I.E.L.D’S three best agents.

“What have they done now?” Maria Hill asks Phil Coulson as she looks up from her paper work, paper work that Melinda, Clint and Natasha should be helping with.

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to know.” Phil Coulson answers, not even looking up from what he is doing, “Just be grateful that they didn’t drag us into it this time.” He says as quiet often whatever those three do he and Maria get dragged into, quiet often for being innocent bystanders.

“Good point.” Maria responds before going back to her paperwork.

* * *

 

A few minutes after Fury’s angry words travelled through the Triskelion Melinda May, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are shown into Director Fury’s office by his very nervous looking assistant.

“What do you three think you are playing at?” Fury asks angrily as soon as his assistant has left the room, “This is a S.H.I.E.L.D base, not a playground.” He comments and all three of the agents have stop themselves from making the comments that they are thinking, and they only do so because they know Fury isn’t to be tested when he is this angry, “What do you have to say to explain yourselves?”

“It was a training exercise.” Melinda, who told the other two to let her do the talking, says.

“A…. training exercise?” Fury asks, Melinda, Natasha and Clint being pretty sure that they can see a vain popping in his forehead, “How can having a paintball fight in the middle of operations be considered a training exercise?”

“It’s simple, Sir. We were practicing cover and the most strategic places to hide if there were ever to be a raid on the base.” Melinda says, completely lying as the truth was they were seeing which one of them could hit the most junior agents with paintballs before getting caught, something which Clint won.

“Why don’t I believe that?” Fury says, knowing one of May’s covers when he hears it, he taught her how to create them after all.

“I don’t know, Sir.” Melinda answers, putting an innocent look on her face.

“Barton, Romanoff, do you have anything to add to that?” Fury asks, looking between the two agents who are flanking Melinda on either side.

“No Sir.” Clint says, trying to keep the smug look off his face as he feels pretty proud of beating Natasha and Melinda.  

“I think Agent May covered it all.” Natasha adds with a smirk.

“Get out of my sight, all of you, you’ve got paperwork to do.” Fury tells them and the three turn and head to the door, Fury knowing that if they weren’t as good as they are he’d be doing a lot more, “And no more unauthorized training exercises!” He calls after them.

“Yes Sir.” The three respond, all three of them crossing their fingers, knowing that it won’t be the last time.

“And no more paint ball guns.” Fury adds as an afterthought, being pretty sure that it’s not going to be the job that kills him, but dealing with the antics of those three agents.  


End file.
